Kissing Booths & Tingles
by Illiandyandra
Summary: Isis Aurora Tomoe, I believe I've owed you this one for a VERY long time. My payment for Never Piss Off Mercedes Chapter 110 Pairings: Puck/Mercedes, Sam/Mercedes, Finn/Mercedes, Artie/Mercedes, Mike/Mercedes, Puck/Santana, Sam/Santana…oh you get the point. Everyone has a favorite Mercedes moment. ONE SHOT


**Kissing Booths and Tingles  
**NC-17

Illiandyandra

Illiandyanndra 

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes, Sam/Mercedes, Finn/Mercedes, Artie/Mercedes, Mike/Mercedes, Puck/Santana, Sam/Santana…oh you get the point.

**Disclaimer:** GLEE, and all the characters associated there with belong to Ryan Murphy and his clique, Fox, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes; however you want to say it. If you do not like that then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. _**Constructive**_ Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:** All three seasons, Primarily the Second Season up through Silly Love Songs

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories.

**Isis Aurora Tomoe, I believe I've owed you this one for a VERY long time.**

BTW: I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

_Mercedes Point of View_

There are times in every big girl's life when no matter how much you love yourself, you cannot help but wonder why you seem to be the only one. There has never been a time in my life when I felt that way more than during the Rocky Horror Picture Show rehearsals. I was singing and dancing there in front of teenage guys in a shiny black corset and fishnet body suit hooker boots and a short skirt and not one of them even noticed.

Or so I thought. This is the last day the graduated New Directions will all be in Lima, together. Tomorrow, Finn leaves for basic training. The week after that Puck and I will be heading to LA, we'll be dropping Sam off with his parents in Kentucky on the way. Mike leaves pretty soon after that, He and Santana are car pooling to New York. Anyway we were all chilling out in my parent's basement, a kind of last New Direction's hurrah. Finn had a copy of the only performance of the musical and he'd brought it with him.

"Man, Finn, remember the first time you showed me this after I got out of Juvie?" Puck laughed. "I had to rip that shit. Shit, Sexy Mama, you had a dude rubbing himself raw."

"At least you were some where private, man. The first time most of us saw her looking like that…in that damn corset, not only were we on stage in front of God and everybody…but I was in these tiny gold shorts that already barely contained my junk soft. Yeah, it took a lot of talking to explain to poor Kurt why the seams were all messed up in the front."

"I remember that. You kept trying to convince me that it was all my fault." Kurt chuckled. "Though, since I did make her costume, it could be considered my fault…but I didn't give her those assets…so therefore it was her parents' fault."

"Well you won't take the blame…will you take the thanks. Cause that is still my go to 'get off' video. That or Big and Natural Blow Job Queens." Puck teased.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "Don't be masturbating to my girl, Puck."

"Sam…the only folks here who haven't gotten off to thoughts of your girl in that corset are Kurt and Blaine and maybe Tina and Quinn… well and the kiddies. But that's just because this is the first time they are seeing it. I guarantee they'll dream about it tonight. Some of her other outfits too."

I looked around the room and was shocked to see agreement on the faces of all my friends. "Oh man, that outfit from the Blame It performance." Artie added.

"The blue suit she wore for the Trouble Tones Candy man Performance." Brittany giggled.

"Naw…Remember that time she put on a Cheerios skirt just to prove to Sue that it would fit, but it wouldn't work." Santana laughed. "Her ass looked amazing hanging out the back of that damn skirt."

"The leather outfit from the mashup competition junior year." Mike said pointedly. "I mean you were all really hot, but Mercedes cleavage was a thing of wonder in that outfit."

"Oy, that leopard print skirt she was wearing when she sang My Love is Your Love with Artie." Rory joined in.

"That dress she wore for 'Night of Neglect'." Turning to me she continued. "Your performance that night gave me a serious 'lady boner', as Satan says." Quinn teased.

"Oh, no…we cannot count her singing. There is something about Mercy's voice that makes every masculine being in McKinley stand to the occasion, as it were, when Mercedes sings. Anthony Rashad heard her singing and went on a crusade to convince me to set them up." Kurt said seriously.

"Do I look masculine?" Quinn rebutted.

"Touché, my dear, touché."

Tina simply looked around smirking, probably because she's seen more of me than any one other than Sam. Granted the situation was completely different, but she had, accidentally, walked in on me changing once sophomore year. She was the person who convinced me to stop buying those stupid minimizer bras my mother swore I 'needed'. "Wait up…Hentai queen, how come you ain't saying shit? Santana asked catching the smirk.

"Really, Satan, 'Hentai Queen'? I'm not even Japanese." Tina said her tone ringing with offense, pointedly ignoring the question.

"You know you and Mike are into all that weird Asian sex shit." Santana replied unconcernedly. "Stop trying to avoid the question. What is your favorite 'Damn, Jones just made me bi-curious outfit?"

Tina shrugged, unwilling to say anything to embarrass either of us. "She doesn't have one." I said evenly, not adding that Tina's always been a little bit bi-curious. We all know that. "Now can we please change the subject? Being objectified to my face by my friends is ever so much fun…you guys just have no idea so let's play 'tell falsehoods and fabrications to Rachel about her clothes now instead."

Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Baby…we didn't mean to upset you." Sam said gently.

"I'm not upset." I lied. "I appreciate what everyone thinks they are doing, but it's not necessary."

"What they _think_ they are doing?" Sam prodded. "You really think that we're lyin' to you. You don't think that we…or maybe just them-cause you _know_ how sexy I think you are…but you really think I'm the only one, don't you?"

"Empirical Evidence would suggest that to be the case, yes." I said in my best Spock voice. The best way to distract Sam in public is with a good impression. Unfortunately this time, Sam wasn't the only person I needed to distract.

"Empirical evidence…you've been spending way too much time with Trouty. The only reason you think Sam is the only one who wants all up on those huge ass lady pillows is because the only males you hang around are smart enough to be scared shitless of you…that or they were so gay they were almost chicks themselves. Girls care about skinny…guys care about big tits and an ass that would make Nicki Minaj jealous. I didn't get these implants to compete with the itty bitty tittie committee that are the Cheerios. Hell no. I got them because I kept hearing dudes talking about how big your chestcicles were. I just didn't have enough skin to go any bigger." Santana laughed.

Puck chimed in next. "You have no idea how many muthafuckers Finn and I hand to squash after you and me 'dated' sophomore year. Stupid jerks tried to act like just 'cause we were together for a hot minute that you were like Santana and fucking anything with a damn dick. I had to stop that shit with the quickness. You're the only chick at that school that was actually worthy of respect. I wasn't about to let you get dogged when you were just helping me out."

I couldn't help but laugh humorlessly. "Thank you Puck. I know you were trying to be good, and protect me, but maybe…just maybe I might have liked to know that somebody thought of me that way."

"Hell, honey, everybody thought of you that way." Tina finally spoke up. "I just thought you didn't want some yucky, tasteless, classless guy grunting and sweating over you."

"Okay…Learning experience for all…when the fat, lonely girl says that…it's just because she wants everyone to think that she is happy being alone." I said with a genuine smile. "You know what? It's ok. I'm happy with Sam-I-Am. He is more than any of those douches could have been." I snuggled back into his embrace. "God had a plan and it all worked out the way he wanted it to."

"Not to insult Noah, but you definitely came out on top, Diva." Kurt teased.

The laughter from that statement was legendary. Once we could all breath again, conversation began to flow around me. However, I couldn't help my distraction. Sam leaned over and teased me quietly. "You're imagining it right now, aren't you? The sex riot you could have caused, if only Puck didn't actually respect you...and care about you so much. You know the rest of the school wouldn't have stood a chance, the five of us would have banded together. Becoming like an elite band of superheros whose only mission was separating you from the masses. Oh yeah, Baby, we'd have kept you all to ourselves. Our own sexy little Mercy." He whispered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Six, you mean. You five bozos wouldn't have gotten her without my help. I mean it took Berry to get her for you Trouty, for five of you, it would have taken…well, Auntie Snix." Santana laughed. "I know just how it would have gone down."

***…***

Santana Lopez was fierce, fiery and she always got what she wanted…within reason. Unfortunately the main thing, person, she wanted wasn't within that scope. Yes the big, lush lady pillows and magnificent ass she wanted to get her hands on were attached to someone who was all about the stick. Last year, after joining glee, Santana had realized that the short curvy black girl had a sex appeal all her own as Brittany grew closer to Artie; Santana had grown closer to Mercedes. Unfortunately it was halfway through their junior year and all Santana had been able to do was watch as Mercedes had begun to try dating many of the numerous boys who worked up the nerve to ask her out. Not one of them made it past the first kiss.

Mercedes had a theory. She felt that if she were really attracted to a guy, his kiss would give her a 'spark'…a reaction that would let her know that he was worth her time. If they didn't give her the 'spark' or the 'tingles' then Mercedes didn't see any reason to keep dating them; which worked fine for Santana. So far the only guy she had felt that 'spark' with was Puck but Mercedes was oblivious to the fact that the badass wanted her too. Lack of 'spark' kept Mercedes and thus kept Santana's dreams alive. The Latin Cheerio co-captain was sitting in an alcove of the library thinking back on a recent conversation she and her black diva had had, and trying to figure out how she could get her hands on the girl who'd become her best friend; when the five heterosexual male members of the New Directions sat at the table nearest her, and furthest from all the others.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the five of us have an advantage that none of the rest of those schmucks has. We know her best. We know her, the real her, the girl who thinks that double stuffed Oreos are just too sweet, the girl who likes tots but would rather have movie theater popcorn. The girl who snorts when she laughs too hard." Sam said defiantly.

"The girl who would give the shirt off her back to a friend in need." Puck rhapsodized.

Mike smiled slyly. "The girl who became Dr. Frankenfurter so that Mr. Schue wouldn't pigeon hole Kurt."

"Man, please…don't mention that right now. I don't want to have to try to explain why I'm popping a boner in the middle of the library surrounded by a bunch of dudes." Finn groaned.

"She was _ridiculously_ hot." Artie commiserated.

"Man, if I'd have been here, that performance would have been deemed inappropriate for a whole different reason…a triple x reason." Puck laughed.

"Anyway, ignoring Mr. Delusional…what we need is a plan. I overheard her telling Santana that she needs a man who 'gets her motor running'…someone who creates a 'spark' with their kiss. SO what we need to do is see if any of us do that for her." Mike advised.

Finally some intelligence; Santana thought to herself as she listened.

"Well Figgins is letting me do a kissing booth to raise money for the competition trips…maybe we can talk Mercedes into doing it too. We could raise twice as much money that way." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, but even if she agrees, how do we find out if any of us get her hot?" Puck asked, dropping his head to the table.

"By letting her bestie in on your plan." Santana said sinisterly as she took the only empty chair at the table.

"Shit, Santana, you scared the bejesus out of me." Sam shout-whispered.

"What do you get out of it?" Artie asked quietly. He ignored the easily startled southerner, and directed all his attention to a girl he knew did nothing for free.

"Well, Mercedes is my girl and all…so I want her happy. Not to mention that it will make each of you owe me a favor; an unnamed favor that I can collect at any time." Santana smirked.

"Oh please, like most of us at this table don't already owe you like three of those by now." Puck said with a calculating look. "No you want something tangible."

Santana rolled her eyes. The price of working with people who knew you too well was that over time you lose the inability to pull the wool over their eyes, at least without careful planning. "Fine, I wants in. I wants all up on those big, brown, succulent tatas. But Mercedes is strictly dickly. She did, however, once tell me she was a little bit curious, she just couldn't see herself with another chick without a dude present…a ménage type _sitchiation_." Santana confessed. She could be honest if it got her closer to tasting the chocolate of her dreams.

She watched as the guys all seemed to be having telepathic conversations with each other. Santana would never admit to the emotion, but she was more than a little proud that none of them started leering at her or seemed to be leaching at the thoughts of her and Mercedes getting their mack on. Finally Sam spoke up for the group. "Ok, you're in."

"Hold up…While I don't particularly give a rat's, Cede isn't gonna go for being anybody's other woman. Mikey boy…what about Asian Fusion, Artie, aren't you with Brittany? Sam, I know you're done with Quinn B after she was slobbing down the Jolly White Giant over there, but Finn shouldn't you be chasing her 'incapable of monogamy' ass? And Puckerman…weren't you just serenading an entirely different BBW?"

Mike blushed, "Uh, Tina and Brittany asked Artie and I for a month off. They want to try lady kisses with each other." He said sheepishly.

"After thirty days, we're supposed to talk about whether or not to get back together." Artie voice was cross and something told all of them around the table he didn't want to spend the next month waiting to be dumped.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Quinn decided to campaign for Prom Queen with a 'more popular' ticket mate. Not sure who she picked, but apparently my 'slumming with Rachel' knocked me out of the running."

"Quinn really is a ruthless bitch." Snix laughed. She turned to Puck demanding an answer.

He just shrugged and answered calmly. "Yeah, you know that new kid…Washington, on the wrestling team. Turns out he actually _is_ biracial. She dumped me to get with him. We're still cool though. I didn't mind. She was too much hard work, not enough reward."

No one wanted to touch that statement, after all none of them really saw what he saw in Lauren in the first place. She was cool people, and a good friend, but for most of them that's all they ever saw. Bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand, Sam asked quietly, "So we're gonna do this?"

"Oh we're gonna do this…and it's gonna be good." Santana told them with a devious grin. "Now first and foremost, before we start planning shit, you have to agree to a few things. Numero Uno, no matter who gives 'Retha the tingles, no fighting, no bullshit, and I get to play."

"What if more than one person gives her 'the tingles'?" Artie asked with a truly salacious grin.

"Then we get her over to my house and you guys get to make her fantasy come true even as you're making your own a reality." Santana dropped her voice and after making sure that there wasn't anyone paying them any attention, she confided. "That's Cede's dirty little secret. She doesn't even know I know, but it's her own fault…would you leave your journal out when I was coming over. She wants to 'be made love to'; her words not mine, made to cum over and over and over by several lovers all at the same time until she can't even walk." Santana didn't go into any further detail when she looked around the table to see that every one of the guys was literally drooling.

"That's the hottest thing…" Sam began.

"I've ever even thought about." Finn finished.

"God, just imagine how sexy she would look covered in all our cum." Mike moaned.

"Satan licking her pussy, making her cum even after we're all spent." Artie breathed.

"Right up until we get ready to start all over again." Puck groaned.

The rest of the study period was spent working on their plan. All six of them were near desperate to see it come to fruition.

In the end rather than just trying to talk Mercedes into manning the second kissing booth, as far as anyone knew Santana was going to do it. However, she had to drop out at the last minute and, in true Mercedes Jones fashion, she was nice enough to take Santana's place. At a dollar a kiss, the curvy daughter of two dentists was guaranteed to be a hot commodity. Everyone was confident that she would have fresh, sweet breath and with those large, soft lips, she made fifteen dollars in the first ten minutes and had a line for the entire lunch period. Santana hated having to miss watching Cede's reactions to the boys and their kisses, but they were to have been some of the first guys in her line, and she couldn't show up that early.

Instead she arrived near the end of their lunch looking harried and out of breath. She dutifully paid her dollar and kissed Finn. Vanilla Pudding was a decent kisser, but he was tentative and slow; two things Santana Lopez did not appreciate in a guy. Then she paid her dollar and kissed Mercedes as well. This wasn't exactly part of the plan, but when she'd overheard a few guys talking about seeing Brittany and Tina taking advantage of both sides of the dual kissing booths, she had to take the risk. The kiss with Mercedes was everything Santana thought it would be, dreamed it would be. It was long, slow, deep, and had just the perfect amount of moisture. The thick diva's tongue tasted sweet and minty once Santana coaxed it out of hiding. The Latina couldn't bite back her moan as she felt all her senses fire to life. She could almost feel Mercedes smirk against her lips as the darker girl started flicking her tongue against the roof of Santana's mouth, tickling her and sending pulses of want directly to the Latin Cheerio's pussy.

"Alright, little Lezzie Lucies…Break it up." Sue Sylvester said snidely as she approached the kissing girls a moment or an eternity later. "You've sent Frankenteen running for the little boy's room. I just sent a boy to the infirmary with a probable concussion from walking into a wall watching the two of you, and Jew-Fro just about broke his ankle and his neck trying to get to his camera."

"Sorry Coach." Santana told the older woman, and then ruined her apology with her laughter.

"Can the false apologies, and the inappropriate kissing. If you two want to get all Sapphic, do it in your own homes, or college dorm rooms like normal people." Sue groused as she left the girls.

Santana tried to take advantage of Sue's distraction, but she forgot exactly how quickly Mercedes could move when properly motivated. She barely made it to the side of the booth, attempting to dart off and head to head to class, when Cede's hand managed to snag her ponytail. "Not so fast Satan, I need to talk to you. You and me, we need to have a confab."

"Aww, 'Retha, please don't make me talk about this." Santana came as close as she could to asking nicely.

"Fuck your hatred of emotions; I need to talk to you. What the hell is going on with the glee boys?" she asked quietly even as she transferred her death-grip from Santana's hair to her wrist. Mercedes dragged Santana into an unused classroom and shoved her into the teacher chair.

"What makes you think anything is going on with the guys?" Santana tried to play innocent. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Ok, something is always going on with the guys…maybe if you told me what happened we could figure out what the hell is going on with them?" she switched tactics to make herself Mercedes ally instead of the guys.

She sighed and sat on the big desk. "They were all up in my grill in the kissing booth. Sam laid down a five and kissed me for freaking ever. Damn that southern boy can kiss. After that kiss, I need new panties. And he wasn't the only one. Puck almost made me cum standing there. I'm almost positive Finn grabbed my ass when I was bent out the booth to kiss Artie. And Mike…did you know that mutherfucker's tongue could dance. It was as fucking flexible as his damn arms. I've had twenty two first dates in the last eight months, and now the five guys I just knew would never even think about kissing me are giving me the fever…girl what the hell is going on?"

Santana stayed quiet for a moment as she quickly assessed her options. Dealing with Mercedes could be like walking in a minefield in clown shoes. Especially when it came to her, sometimes, fragile ego. In the end, Santana realized that she was gonna have to show her cards and hope she had the right hand. "They are all single, and they all wants all up on you."

"So you are trying to tell me that five of my closest friends…want to, what, fuck me?" Mercedes finally managed to squeak.

Santana nodded…then shook her head. She didn't know how Mercedes would take that but the black diva was in full on take no prisoners mode. Mercedes stood there, her eyes piercing Santana's slightly underdeveloped soul. Eventually Satan caved, she hated when Cede used silence against her. "According to what I heard, they want to…well, Evans is looking forward to making love to you. Artie and Mike want to do all kinds of shit to you. Puck is pretty much wanting to go all around the world, I'm not sure what has him more fascinated, your mouth, your ass or your breastises. Whereas Finn is all about your boobs. I think if you just gave him a tit job…he would become your devoted little puppy."

"And what about you…why are you helping them?" Mercedes whispered. "That was the no, right. It wasn't that they didn't want to fuck me…it's that it wasn't just five of you guys? Right?"

"How do you do that?" Santana moaned. "I've manipulated the queen of manipulation herself, but you see through me like I'm plastic wrap."

Mercedes gave Santana a small smile. "That's because once I got to know you, I learned exactly what faces you make when you're calculating. It helps me get out in front of your schemes. You started pulling a 'Montgomery Burns' right around the same time the boys started acting all schyesty…"

"Fine…if I can help them, doesn't matter which one…or how many, if I can make their dreams come true…then I can play too." She finally whispered.

"So if you help the boys run a train on me, you get to, what, clean up the wreckage?" Mercedes growled.

"Pretty much, though it's more like I get to clean up the wreckage and get the train all ready for another trip down the tracks." Santana couldn't hide her smirk. "They are trying to convince me to help them convince you to make a whole weekend of it. Or at least every Friday 'til Tina and Brittany finally stop stringing Boy Chang and the Crip along…then you might just be down to Trouty, Puck and Pudding Pop."

"And you?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh…for sure…if you ever let me up on those lovely lady lumps, it will take a crowbar to get me off. Probably it will take some damn dynamite to get Trouty off your ass." Santana teased.

Mercedes scoffed. "Oh please… he's probably got a little chocolate fantasy right now and once he gets it out of his system…he won't even be able to look at me anymore."

"No…you, oh please. Trouty is way too 'romantical', and all that bullshit, for any of that shit to happen. The two of you already share your geekgasms. You two are enough alike that once you toss in the sex and shit...you know what…I'm not even going to dignify your self-esteem issues with a response. In my anything but humble opinion, by the end of the semester, we'll be leveled out to the Sex Shark, Trouty and me. We can show the world two nice, innocent, 'monogamous' couples who 'double date' a lot." Santana told her friend. The Latina had reasoned out this outcome as her preferred one. After all they still had all of next year to get through before they could blow this stupid town. If she could spend it getting busy with Cede, she'd deal with Puck and Trouty being there too. Not to mention, Lima freaking Ohio was not the place she wanted to be when she stepped all the way out of her cozy little closet.

"What about Finn, what will happen to him? Though he'd be my puppy?" Mercedes giggled a little at the thought.

"Cede you might be able to make him your puppy…but he's already Berry's lapdog." Santana grimaced. "Somehow, she managed to get inside his head. I don't get it, but she has him on lock…for the most part. I don't think she'll ever let him go."

"Oh, she'll let him go alright. Once his whole world is nothing but her and he has nowhere to go, no one else to turn to, or any real identity outside of her; she'll dump him and move on to the next bigger, brighter, shinier toy." Mercedes said sadly. "Once her ego gets inflated enough, Finn won't be good enough for Rachel Berry."

"That's sick, sad, and probably exactly how that shit's gonna go down. So let's give him some damn good memories to take with him into misery." Santana said pulling Mercedes back to her big goal…her desire to see if Cede's tits really were as big as they looked. "So…you down?"

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I'm not gonna fake the front and say that I'm not tempted, but I never thought any of them would-could-even think about me like that. You…yeah, you I knew about. You are not near as slick as you think you are. Not to mention…I mean how would it work with Artie? And what would you be doing while I'm busy with the guys?"

"I don't know. I'm never even touching the Pillsbury Dough Finn ever again, but I could help you with Puck and Chang…maybe Artie if we can figure out the logistics." Santana thought aloud.

"Not Sam?"

"Hell no. that boy seems like the type to catch feelings. I can share you with him…but not if I'm expected to get all caring and shit." She scoffed.

"You are sure they ALL want me?" Cede asked shyly.

"Are you sure they all had that 'spark'?"

"Spark hell they ranged from bonfire to freaking raging inferno." Mercedes moaned.

"Oh do tell. Who was which?" Santana asked.

Mercy smiled. "Sam was definitely a raging desert inferno. Puck wasn't far behind, wild fire level at least. I guess Artie was the bonfire. But Finn wasn't much ahead, pretty much a small house fire. And Mike and that tongue of his…at least like an apartment complex fire. I just don't want to be another ho spreading her legs for a bunch of jocks." Mercedes said quietly. "I make fun of hos who spread their legs for jocks…remember I made up a whole poem about that one Cheerio."

"Please that girl let Adams and his boys gangbang her and tape it all for a popularity boost. Hell, she said seeing Tinsley without his shirt made her throw up in her mouth a little…and yet she still fucked him. Do any of your guys disgust you? I mean, I know that looking at Rin-a-Finn-Finn kinda makes me wonder if fucking up Berry's world was worth it…But since the answer to that is always yes…I regret nothing. But you know, you actually like all five of them."

Mercedes shook her head at the antics of her friend. "Of course I like them…they are my friends. Three out of five are hotter than sin, the fourth is completely Nerd-Sexy, and the last is a cutie patootie. As for you…I refuse to inflate your ego, but you aren't bad for a chick…not sure about the fake tits…I heard those things are hard."

"Yeah if you get that cheap silicone shit." Santana grabbed her boobs and jiggled them at Mercedes. "These bad boys are high quality saline…and they were implanted so that if I ever did have kids, yugh, I could even breast feed." Santana got more serious. "You know the guys wouldn't ever treat you like those guys treated that ho. They care about you. They wouldn't tell anyone what goes down. And they sure as hell wouldn't pull an R. Kelly, like Nelson did. But for real, why would you do it…because you're trying to be more popular?"

"Hell no. You know that if I wanted, really wanted to be popular, I would be. Shit, I'd rather have fun. I don't have any time to worry about going to the 'right movie' or the 'right party' or hanging out with the 'right people' I just want to do me and have my kind of fun at whatever movies I want to see and hang with my friends. Admit it…most of those popular parties end up annoying more than fun." Mercedes prodded her more popular friend.

"They can be…until you get drunk enough that everything gets really funny." Santana confessed.

"See the parties I go to, shit is fun and funny without killing off brain cells…except hanging with Rachel…hanging with her could often be improved by vast amounts of alcohol." Mercedes admitted. "But hanging with Artie, or Tina, or Kurt…girl we be tripping for hours."

Santana shook her head. "Good job getting me off subject. That shit almost worked. Why are you thinking about fucking the guys, and me? For what it could do for you with others, or just for the pleasure?"

"The pleasure, NOBODY but us will ever know about this. It's for me and I guess you guys." She replied thoughtfully.

"Then what's stopping you?" Santana shrugged. "You've earned some happy. If you want to fuck the guys, you could try dating each one of them. Go out 'enough' times and then get your groove on…possibly end up with things getting messy and wrecking your friendships as you flit from one to the next. Or we could have a few epic weekends 'til Tina remembers she likes dick and loves Mike and Brittany calls Stubble McCripplepants back to her. Then we can have some even more epic weekends with Puck and Sam…make some memories so that we don't have to do stupid shit in college"

"So we'll just do our stupid shit now." Mercedes quipped.

"The way I see it, it isn't really that stupid with these guys. Think about it if we wait 'til college to get freaky, it will be with some random dude who we don't know their real history, just what they tell us and people will say anything they have to, to get what they want. We know that they're all clean. You and Sam are pure as the driven snow...Mike and Artie are both squeaky clean. Finn's right there with them…and Puck gets tested every three months and will break out his results in a heartbeat. We're both on the shot…so it's all good in the hood." Santana continued with Mercedes nodded emphatically. "Let's do this…I will resort to evil trickery…blackmail…getting you drunk off your ass…I will, hell I don't know what I will do. You have me resorting to verbal threats here. Just give me what I want, you know you want to."

"Just because I want to, doesn't mean I should." Mercedes reproached.

Santana sighed. Time to pull out the big guns, she thought to herself. She stood and grabbed Mercedes by her shoulders. She pulled the shorter girl close and started to gently kiss her. Santana darted little licks onto Mercedes' full, lush lips. Slowly she deepened the kiss and when Mercedes started to respond and return it, Santana allowed her hands to roam the thicker girl's voluptuous curves. Breathing through her nose to make sure the kiss lasted long enough to make her friend see things her way, Santana was driving herself crazy inhaling Mercedes sexy, subtle smell. "We're gonna do this." She moaned when she finally relinquished the kiss, "and it's gonna be good."

"You really think that this won't get, I don't know messy." Mercedes said making the decision to ignore the kiss for the moment.

Santana shrugged. "Oh it's gonna get messy, but don't worry, I'll make sure to get you cleaned right back up."

"Emotionally messy…pervert." Mercedes' smile took the sting out of her words.

"Yes Mz. Pot. It may get emotionally messy. But I do think we can fix anything that turns ugly…except Finn's Buddha belly…I'm good…but I'm no magician."

"How the hell can you find me sexy and Finn not. He's got belly…I've got belly." Mercedes pointed out rolling her eyes.

"You have a belly, but you also have tits… women and six packs can get a little weird sometime. I mean a little definition is fine, but don't go crazy. Just like on chicks a little soft belly can be cool too…again, don't go crazy. You work." She said simply. "Finn is doughy and has man boobs."

With a shake of her head, Mercedes shifted back to the original subject. "So what's the plan then?" she asked, trying to keep her voice nonchalant.

"My house, this weekend, all weekend. My dad's at a pharmaceutical convention down in Cabo, and my mom is at the spa. You me and the boys. If you don't like it, we don't ever do it again."

"What if I like it too much?" Mercedes whispered.

Santana only laughed merrily in response.

…

Everyone was listening in rapt attention. No one, not even Rachel, was willing to interrupt the spell Santana was weaving as she daydreamed aloud. However she paused a bit too long and I could only laugh when Puck almost shouted, "Well then what happened?"

Auntie Snix got a dirty look on her face and laughed. "Well knowing 'Retha," she cut me a dirty look. "I'd have spent the rest of the week getting shit ready and making sure my fellow HBIC didn't chicken out."

…

Friday could not come soon enough for six members of the New Directions, while a seventh member alternated between anticipation and dread. The day after the kissing booth and Santana's subsequent seduction of Mercedes to the dark side…Santana kidnapped her friend and dragged her off campus during their lunch hour for an entire body wax. Other than a little bit that Mercedes demanded be left so she didn't feel 'trampy', the only hair left on the voluptuous body of Ms. Mercedes Jones were either safely braided down under her weave, or they were associated with the word eye…eye lashes, eyebrows.

Santana got bitched out the whole way back to the school. Finally in a desperate attempt to validate the necessity of the pain, she angrily barked out, "no way am I getting pubes caught in my teeth, no matter how big your tits are. And I'm sure that the guys will appreciate the landscaping too."

"I could have just as easily shaved rather than paying that sadist all that money just to cause me pain." Mercedes ground out.

"Yeah…but that pain means you have stubble free hard wood floors for the next damn month. No shaving every day." Santana reasoned. "You really didn't have to cuss that woman out like that."

"I wasn't cussing at her. I was just cussing in her general direction." Mercedes defended. "It was either cuss or cry.

Santana scoffed in disbelief. "You are just a big baby. Little bit of pain and you get all bitchy. Maybe we should have Artie or Finn go first…maybe a smaller dick or you being on top will help you not get an 'ouchie' when your cherry gets popped."

"You know what? You better sleep with one eye open this weekend. When you least expect it…I'm gonna get you back for all the shit you've been talking today. Every. Single. Word." Mercedes growled ominously.

Santana cocked her head to the side. "Is it wrong that I find it sexy when you do that?" Santana teased. When Mercedes just rolled her eyes, the Latina laughed and changed the subject a little bit. "Friday's a home game; you're coming so go ahead and make up your mind to be there. Oh, and wear something sexy. I'm telling the guys when we get back…so be prepared for possible gropage and adoring looks…not that you'll notice those anyway. You never do."

"Girl please. I don't notice any adoring looks because there aren't any to notice." The chocolate diva giggled.

"No Girl, you please. You've got six people constantly imagining you naked and that's just in glee. You've got to get rid of your self-esteem issues. I mean it's cute at first but after a while, that's some seriously depressing shit. Besides if I wants to get all up on you…then you should know you're hot."

"Whatever S-Lo." Mercedes quipped back. But Santana's words proved to be prophetic. The second Mercedes stepped into the music room Sam crossed to her, picked her up and swung her around. "This weekend is gonna be so great." He whispered. "God you smell so damn good." He moaned as he reluctantly set her to her feet. Even the southern gentleman couldn't resist running his hands 'discreetly' over the very full, very round globes of Mercedes ass. "Oh and the cover story is that we're all gonna have an epic Call of Duty tournament slash sci-fi movie marathon."

She nodded. "That will work. I'm the only one of the girls who like video games like that, and the only one who likes sci-fi movies. How are we gonna explain Santana joining in?" she asked quietly.

Sam shivered in delight as her breath flowed along his jawline. He took a step back, realizing not only that they were well past the 'friendly hug' time allotment, but also that he was getting harder and harder having her pressed against him like that. "Oh, she said to tell them that she likes violence. Or just tell them to ask her." Sam's blush deepened. "So, you looking forward to the weekend too?"

Mercedes swallowed hard. She still had her doubts, but being this close to Sam and seeing the desire flaming in his green eyes directed at her made them all vanish like smoke on a breeze. "Yes, yeah, I mean it's strange that you guys…" she stopped herself and nodded again. "Yes."

Sam might not have been born the world's smartest man, but his momma hadn't raised any fools. "Hey this only happens if you say so. We've been droolin' over you behind your beautiful back for months and we can continue to do so if you don't want this. But there are two things you should never doubt. One, that we all really, really, really, really want you…I mean really. And two that this does not, will not and cannot change how much we all care about and respect you."

"How can it not?" Mercedes blurted loudly before she could stop herself.

Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "Because you are you; and you are so completely worthy of respect."

"Please." She scoffed. " I'm about to let Santana pimp me out for the low, low price of her getting to be all up on me too. And I'm looking forward to it like a kid waits for Christmas or their birthday. I'm officially a pervert." She lamented.

Sam pulled her across the room to sit with him and Mike. He noticed that Tina looked a little pouty that Sam was stealing her best friend. Even dating Brittany, since Kurt left, Tina always sat with Mercedes. So the blond threw her a small grin. "Sorry to steal Mercy, Tee, but we've gotta talk logistics for the weekend."

Tina laughed merrily when she realized that Sam wasn't stealing her bestie away permanently. "It's okay Sam; just make sure you return her in once piece Monday. Oh, and talk her into making you guys her Salty Carmel Thumbprint Cookies." She said pleasantly. "Oh and Diva, do not make them sit through the Star Trek Next Gen movie marathon…please. You know how hard you cry when the weirdly colored android guy dies…just don't do it to yourself."

Sam stopped still in his tracks. He looked down at Mercedes the flames of desire in his eyes banked by something even more intense. "Mercedes Jones, You cried when Data died?"

"Every single time." She muttered embarrassed. Tana and Tina both verified that she'd made them sit through the movie and she cried with both of them.

Sam kissed her full on the lips. The kiss was quick, but in no way platonic. "You are so the perfect woman." He dropped to one knee. "Gone head and make my life complete. Say that you'll marry me." He asked sincerely his accent thick and his voice low, with just enough tease to it to almost mask the sincerity.

Mercedes affected a southern belle tone and answered back. "Well sir, I do declare you and your sweet words are enough to turn a girl's head. I have plans for this weekend, but ask me again after that and we'll see." She laughed. "Of course, I cannot say yes until I have the answer you a question of my own…Harmony or RoMione?"

"Harmony of course." Sam said affronted. "Why on earth anyone would actually like MoRon when he was clearly an abusive dickhead, I will never understand. Jacob or Edward?" he tested.

"Trick question…neither. Vampires shouldn't twinkle and Jacob was too good for that whiny brat in the first damn place. Though honestly I only made it through the first book and I watch the movies on mute." She smirked. "Buffy or Willow?"

"Willow!" Sam almost shouted. "Smart girls are sexy and slayers are supposed to kill vampires, not sex them up. Now you…Oz or Xander?"

"Xander. Unless gay, childhood best friend trumps stoner garage band loser any day…besides, Xander was hot like fire in that speedo."

Before Mercedes could say anything else, Artie looked at the others; who were all watching the duo like a tennis match; and laughed. "I know how to end this. Reba or Aretha?"

As one Sam and Mercedes said at the exact same moment, "Both!" Sam gazed down at Mercedes adoringly while she smiled up at him shyly. They did let the 20 questions of pop culture kind of drop and Sam led Mercedes over to where he was sitting.

Mercedes sat in the seat between Sam and Mike as Puck settled into the chair behind her. As Mr. Schuester brought the class to 'order', he leaned forward. "After all that, if you want to bail on the weekend, we'd understand. You and Sam seem like soul mates or some shit, Sexy Mama."

Mercedes blushed so hard that the flush could be seen even under her darker skin, but it was Sam who spoke up. "I wouldn't mind if you still did want to do it. I still kind of like the idea of it actually…maybe even more than before."

She turned to him, her eyes searching his. "I still want to. Told you I was a pervert."

"Darlin' I'm from the buckle of the bible belt. My granddaddy was a preacher, and I'll tell you what he taught my daddy and my daddy taught me. 'It's only perverted if the other person _doesn't _consent or _cannot_ consent. Otherwise it's just good old fashion fun." Sam lectured gently. "Besides if you're a pervert, you're my kind of pervert. You still want to do it and I still want to be right there with you."

Mercedes' phone vibrated when she ignored it to assure herself that Sam was serious and respond to his statement, Puck's went off. "You sure, Sexy Mama? Santana's losing it over there."

She and Sam exchanged a long look and she nodded. She grabbed Puck's phone and shot off a quick reply before sticking her tongue out at Santana across the room. Mike texted Finn and Artie to let them know the weekend was still a go.

"Yes!" Finn shouted interrupting a speaking Mr. Schuester. "Sorry…just we're still having the weekend se-sci-fi, video game thing. I'll shut up now. Sorry Mr. Schue."

Friday came and Mercedes had finally managed to garner her parent's permission to spend the weekend with Santana to 'keep her company since her parents would be gone'. She raced home after school, grabbed a quick shower, lotioned every inch of her body and carefully packed an overnight bag. She chose an outfit for school Monday with care wanting to looks fierce and sexy. But other than that she only packed a few sets of lingerie grateful that her mother believed that 'any lady over sixteen' wears only nice lingerie, unless 'mother nature precludes her from doing so'. Being honest with herself, she knew there was a pretty good chance that none of it would get worn, but it made her feel better to pack it. She also packed a nice robe. After all, she thought ruefully, even teenagers couldn't possibly have sex all weekend.

Rather than go for the traditional ideal of 'sexy', Mercedes dug out the oversized Titan's Jersey that Coach Bieste had gifted all the girls with to thank them for being willing to take the field to keep the team from forfeiting the game two weeks ago. It hung off her shoulder easily and reached far enough down her thigh for modesty…barely. She wore red lace lingerie under it, letting the bra's strap act as a beacon. A pair of red leggings and her white heeled boots that had fur lining and tied up the front completed the Cedes sexy look.

She decided against heavy makeup. Instead, she just lined her upper eyelids with a thin line of red right above her usual black, and just the black on her lower lid. She glossed her lips to a sexy shine. She threw her lotion, travel makeup bag, and proactive pouch into the bag, zipped them up and headed out her bedroom door. A quick dinner with her parents made her even more grateful of the decision not to go overtly sexy in her apparel. Her daddy didn't suspect a thing. He even told her that she looked nice. She grabbed her jacket and bag and headed out the Lima Bean to meet up with Kurt and Blaine. They laughed and had fun, making it to the game just in time to watch the Titans take the field.

After the game, her nervousness wouldn't allow her to wait in the emptying parking lot. She texted Santana and the guys and told them to meet her at the diner. They rolled in looking even happier than the evening's win should have made them look, yet a little worried. She smiled at them and waved them over and that little bit of worry faded from all their visages. They all came over gamboling like happy puppies; they crowded into the booth around her. When Finn slid into the free spot next to her, Sam climbed over the back of the booth to slip between her and the wall. Mike and Puck bracketed Santana, and Artie rolled into place at the end of the table.

They chatted while the guys decided that they need food and looked over menus. They talked and laughed as they picked apart the various food choices. "No onions or garlic." Santana chided.

Artie worked on convincing Mercedes to order the Milkshake she wanted despite the late hour. "I've got two reasons you should have it if you want it." he said smugly. "First of all, we all love your thick, sexy, busty, bootylicious body and second of all…you're gonna work that thing off real quick once we get you some place where we can start showing you how much."

Sam agreed quietly. Whispering, in her ear, "I'm going first, and you're gonna need all the energy you can get. Besides you need to keep that sexy ass of yours nice and fluffy. Maybe I can get my mama to make you some biscuits." He teased, pressing several soft kisses to the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Boy, you are crazy." Mercedes laughed. But when the waitress came to take orders, she did order her milkshake. The relaxed conversation over the 'quick bite' helped to settle everyone's nerves. When they headed to Santana's house they were still laughing and teasing. The guys had left their cars at Puck's house to establish their alibi in case anyone drove by. They rode to the game and later to the diner with Santana. But on the way to the Lopez house, Sam had ridden with Mercedes.

Once there, Santana took control easily. She led them all up to her bedroom. Most of the guys had seen it before, but the rest were surprised by the size of not only the room, but of the king sized bed it contained. "Alright, bitches…here's how this shit is gonna go down. We start with Sam then Finn, Artie, Mike and finally Puck."

"Hold up," Artie interrupted. "How did you come up with that order?"

"Sam called dibs…besides virginity should go to the lovey dovey guy, and we'll finish with Mr. Fantastic and the sex shark in case you and Finn prove to be disappointing." Santana smirked as she quickly gave a couple of her reasons for the order she'd chosen. "Plus, Mercedes' got to figure out the mechanic of sex before she can handle being in the driver's seat with you if she has any hope of getting you both off. Can I finish what I was saying now?" She rolled her eyes and continued. "Now no hickeys, anyone leaving one has to be the front man for a while. Meaning if you hickey Cedes, you're her boyfriend…if you hickey me…same damn deal."

"Uh, Santana?" Sam said raising his hand politely.

"What Guppy? It's gonna take forever to get through this spcheal if you guys keep interrupting."

"Sorry." He blushed as he quickly apologized. "But…umm…I didn't know about the whole 'no marking' thing. I left a humdinger of a hickey on that shoulder she was taunting me with." He said sounding proud rather than apologetic.

"I wasn't taunting you with anything, boy." Mercedes shot back as she craned her neck to see the spot Sam had been worrying while they were still at the diner.

"Yes you were. All that soft pretty skin just sitting there begging to be touched, kissed… nibbled. Your skin is so soft there are babies out there pissed off 'cause you've got them beat hands down." Sam told her as he gently ran a finger over the skin in question.

Santana looked over and noticed the large bruise on the outer curve of Mercedes Shoulder. "Trouty, how the hell did you manage…you know what, we'll just assume that those big ass lips create more suction than normal ones and leave it at that. Back to my shit. No sex outside the champagne room. No getting booty juices all over my parent's house. If you start macking in the kitchen and want to gets it on, come back up here. You can bone in the shower next door…but that is it. My bedroom or my bathroom. Other than that…oh wait…last thing…no anal until tomorrow at the earliest. I know you've been constantly drooling all over Cedes ass…but let her get the two easy body parts used to sex before you hit her with the advanced shit." She pierced Puck with a hard look. "Yeah, Puckerman…I'm talking to you. You ain't slick, you've been eye fucking Cedes' ass all week."

"There ain't no shame in my game." He laughed. "Hell yeah I've been dreaming about fucking Sexy Mama, not just her sexy ass, though…everywhere, but I'm good. Long as I can get my tongue all up in that, Richard can be persuaded to wait patiently." He joked. At the incredulous looks from his friends, he just laughed once more. "What…Richard is the long name for dick, right?"

Mercedes laugh was the loudest of all but once everyone calmed down, she turned serious. "Alright, hating to sound all impatient…but I'm getting impatient."

"You are so hot!" Finn breathed. He blushed a bright red when the others threw him indulgent smiles. "Sorry, it's just that I was starting to think that girls never get horny, you know." He babbled.

"Please, I've been horny for the last five years." Mercedes scoffed. "I just didn't have anybody to help me out with that problem, and fingers and shower massager can only do so much."

Sam groaned aloud, smothering the moan that escaped Santana. He turned to face Mercedes completely and pulled her into his arms. "You let me know whenever you want some help with your problem, and I promise I'll work on it with you until we are both completely satisfied."

"If you can't find him…you can always call me." Santana spoke up as Sam ducked his head down to kiss Mercedes' full lips.

Everyone watched many with almost bated breath, as the kiss deepened. Mercedes hands came up first to rest on Sam's hips. She tilted her head to the side and everyone was treated to a delectable mew of pleasure that escaped her as Sam's hands roamed her curves for several long moments before they settled on her ass. He gripped the two prodigious swells tightly, using them to pull her up and into his kiss even closer. His tongue plundered her mouth teasing her, tasting her. Finally he pulled back to catch his breath, but he was loathe to break the kiss entirely do he nibbled her pouty lower lip as they breathed.

"You taste so, unbelievably, good." Sam groaned when he recovered his ability to speak. "Will you let me taste you everywhere, Mercy?" he didn't give her a chance to answer before he dove back into another kiss that somehow managed to allow everyone in the room to share in the intensity of the want and desire of every moment.

"Is it just me, or is this really, really hot watching them kiss like this." Finn asked Mike quietly.

"Shush, man, he's going under her shirt." Artie hissed from his other side.

As they watched Sam's hands worked Mercedes' oversized shirt up to her waist and slid up under the bunched up material. Only Santana and Puck were at the proper vantage point to see the shirt moving as Sam's fingers working at the hooks of her bra. Without conscious thought, both sex sharks moved closer, bracketing the kissing couple. Together they lifted the jersey up and off Mercedes. They smirked at the whine Mercedes let out as the kiss broke. Sam, however, took the opportunity to press kisses to the silky soft skin of her cheek and neck as he pulled the lacy red confection of her bra off and tossed it in Mike's general direction. With her breasts bared, Sam was delighted to turn her lips over to Santana and concentrate on licking and suckling and kissing the eraser like nubs that capped the large, soft swells.

Puck moved behind his 'Sexy Mama', grateful that he had, because when Sam started to suck her nipples, Mercedes' knees weakened under the onslaught of an arousal more intense than any she had ever felt before. "So responsive." He murmured half to himself leaning down to kiss her ear. He slipped his hands around and hooked his thumbs in her red leggings, carefully making sure not to catch her panties as well. He kissed and licked his way down her back pushing the leggings down as he went. When they hit the top of her cutely sexy boots, he knelt. His face was perfectly even with her ass and he couldn't resist gently biting the smooth, firm yet jiggly brown buttock before him.

He undid the laces of the boots and managed to help her out of them, the leggings, and her socks without disrupting Sam's exploration of her very abundant curves. Kneeling at Mercedes' feet gave Puck a different view. From here he could smell her arousal, and it didn't just smell amazing, the smell of her made his 'Richard' get impossibly hard. Puck didn't have the world's best impulse control and he couldn't resist tasting her. He slid his long thin fingers up the inside of her thick soft thighs to dip them under the red lace. "Damn, Sexy Mama…shit…you're so damn wet." He murmured. He toyed with her passion hardened little clit, teasing her until she wrenched away from Santana's kisses to cry out in absolute pleasure. Her body was wracked with tremors and she pressed herself closer to Sam and Puck and the wonderful sensations they were causing.

"God yes…yes, oh, oh fuck." She screamed.

Her limbs were not hers to control, and she swayed for several moments until Sam and Santana helped her to the large ivory and black covered bed. Puck stayed kneeling, cleaning the honeyed essence of Mercedes' desire from his fingers. "Shit, Mama…you taste like cotton candy or some shit." He whispered as he stood.

Santana kept Mercedes a drift in a sea of sensations as Sam stood and quickly got rid of his clothes. He'd been so enraptured with the taste and the feel of the woman in his arms; he hadn't even noticed that he was still fully dressed. By licking and suckling and teasing Mercedes' breasts. For a long moment Sam and the other guy in their various stages of undress stood still watching the two beauties play.

"That is the hottest thing I will probably ever see in my entire life." Finn moaned quietly.

"Damn skippy." Artie chuckled. He was sitting in his chair topless, his shirt and bow tie flung haphazardly across the room. He'd opened his slacks to release his dick to relieve some of the pain of his extreme engorgement. Curiosity compelled Artie to glance around at his fellow gawkers. With a barely repressed gasp, he turned to the other side as well. "Uh Santana…Satan, maybe Finn should go first." He said loudly his eyes glued to Sam's junk. "That is not the dick; I want to tackle my first time if I were a chick."

While Artie spoke the truth, he inadvertently drew everyone's attention to the packages that were now jutting proudly from their attached pelvises. While none of them were average, Finn's modest seven incher was the shortest and most slender. Mike's was about an inch longer but looked bigger because it was almost twice as thick. Artie, himself was about half an inch longer than Mike's, but was slightly thinner. Puck was a large nine and half inch 'Richard' designed for a woman's pleasure with a gentle upward curve and a very pleasing girth. But Sam…Sam had a dick to make a pornstar proud. A full inch longer than Puck's and even thicker, every guy there was suddenly thinking the same thing as Artie.

Mercedes and Santana, however, exchanged an extended, tense look. Holding an entire conversation without words. Mercedes pressed two fingers to Santana's lips before they could even open. "He's mine…you didn't want him because he's all 'lovey dovey' besides you prefer clits to dicks remember."

"I know…but come on, just one ride." Santana cajoled. "Just the thought of that monster inside me and your big ass lips wrapped round my clit…" she trailed off with a shiver.

Mercedes moaned herself. "I wonder if you could get your head down to my clit with Sam in my front door and Finn in the back?"

"I would pay money to see that." Mike breathed reverently.

"Me too." Artie assured him. "Cedes, Maybe you and Santana could try that with me and Mike too." He suggested.

"Oooh please Mercy." Sam begged. "I want to be able to watch your pleasure as you experience that and I'll be too busy to see it right when I'm inside you."

Mercedes looked a little dazed. She shook her head unsuccessfully trying to clear it of her confusion. "Busy doing what?" She breathed, her voice still dazed.

"Busy making sure that you are ok, and that you cum, that you cum hard…that you cum a lot. That will be my job each and every time we're together. Whether it's just the two of us, all seven of us or somewhere in between." He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Because to him, it was. He joined the girls on the bed as he continued. "I'm here to worship you, darlin', as much and as long and as often and you'll allow me." he leaned over and pressed a long, slow, deep kiss to Mercedes full, soft lips. Tasting both girls, he moaned and his hands shimmied over her lush curves of their own volition. Mercedes arched up into his hot, rough hands reveling in his strength and the desire she could feel coming from him in heated waves.

Santana took a moment to undress, now that Sam was there to keep Mercedes in the moment, locked in passion and out of her own head. Hearing the appreciative sounds from the spectators, she couldn't resist preening a little. She looked down at her body. She was smaller than Mercedes in both breast and ass…but she was toned and tight where Mercedes was soft and pliant. Together, Santana thought to herself, we manage to embody both extremes of beauty.

Puck, who knew he'd have plenty of time to bounce back before it was his turn with their dark goddess, approached the Latin queen bee. "San, why don't we help each other out while Sammy boy gives Mercedes a first time to remember?"

She smirked at him and nodded. Santana looked at Puck with a raised eyebrow. For a moment he hesitated, wondering what she was waiting for, when the proverbial light dawned. He crossed to the bed and laid down next to the writhing couple of Sam and Mercedes. "Next time move faster…trying to act like you don't wants all up in this chocha." Santana taunted. She gracefully climbed onto the bed and wiggled her butt in the direction of their audience before moving to straddle Puck's thighs.

Santana lowered herself regally down onto Puck's engorged shaft. Surprised to find that it was slower going than it used to be. "Shit Santana, you got tighter." He moaned as he was enveloped in her hot, wet sheath.

"I stopped dealing with dick." She panted quietly. "Just Brittany…'til she dropped me."

Puck grabbed Santana's hips stilling her. "That was her loss." He said gently before asking cautiously, "Still on birth control?" He prayed that he would have the willpower to stop if she answered negatively.

"Three month shot. Me and Cede both, otherwise we'd have bought out the Sprawlmart condom aisle. Now let me go so I can get mines." She growled. Puck moved his hands so fast Santana dropped the last several inches very quickly. "Oomph. So good." She moaned.

Once seated fully, Santana leaned over and started to lick and suck Mercedes rigid exposed nipple as Sam worked his way further down her voluptuous body, spreading her thick thighs and getting comfortable between them. He gently pulled down the red lacey scrap hiding her from him and shouted in joy at his discovery. "A lightning bolt, Mercedes, you rock. You really are the chosen one." With a sigh of pleasure Sam started to gently lap at Mercedes' plump, smooth outer lips. Without raising his head, he chuckled. "Man Puck, you need new taste buds. She tastes better than any old silly cotton candy. Hell man, she tastes better than a powder sugar funnel cake with cherries and whipped cream." Sam voice was definitive as he went back to work. He teased and licked Mercedes to the highest heights of passion and pleasure she'd ever experienced. Sam brought her to several orgasms making up for his own inexperience with enthusiasm, overall good luck, and a dedication to his goal.

Rising, finally, Sam moved back up Mercedes panting, writhing form. "Darlin' you are perfect. I-tell me if it hurts too bad." He murmured, his voice told her that he would brook no argument. "This is gonna feel so damn good…for both of us." He rubbed the head of his dick against her wetness, unerringly finding her clit and massaging it teasingly. "We're sharing our first times with each other. That's so amazing." He lowered his head to Mercedes', his full lips capturing her even fuller ones in a deeply passionate kiss. Carefully, wishing that he could take the pain as his own, he entered her. His eyes almost crossed as he was encompassed in the best sensation he'd ever known. "Oh my God. Damnit Baby, I want to make this good for you. But ain't no way I'm gonna last." He growled.

"It's ok." Mercedes said comforting him even as she arched into him forcing him deeper. "We've got plenty of time to practice." She leaned up and kissed him gently, her tongue sweeping past his lips to taste her on him. Humming in the back of her throat, "but if you don't move and get your white ass pumping, I am going to have to cut you." She moaned.

"Demanding little blood thirsty wench, aren't you?" Sam teased in a passable Harry Potter impression. But he gave her what she wanted. The pause had helped him to find some semblance of control. Slowly he sank fully into her welcoming body. He thrust and retreated quickly. Never realizing that he was chanting her name and God's like a litany praying for stamina and control.

"FUCK!" Mercedes screamed out, her voice loud and filled with pleasure and passion. Her body heaved and clenched as she was rocked with her first 'real' orgasm. "Oh Sam…so good." She gasped. Sam couldn't fight the feelings. He joined her in the throes of orgasm, pouring himself out into her as he groaned unintelligibly.

Next to them, Santana was riding Puck with a frenzy that signaled her approaching explosion. As soon as she toppled into the abyss, Puck flipped her onto her back and started fucking her with long hard strokes. It only took him three to four before he too came with a loudly roared swear. Falling to the side he was too spent to do more than cuddle up to Mercedes heated form. However the cuddle didn't last long. Finn reached out a big cum covered hand, wrapped it round Mercedes deceptively slim ankle and pulled her down the bed. "That was so HOT, Mercedes. Watching you and Sam together, watching him making love to you. I couldn't wait. But I stayed hard. It was so hot that I didn't even wilt a little bit." He moaned. Leaning over her, Finn devoured her full, lush lips. His hands smeared her with his jism as he trailed them all over her plush form. "Fuck you taste amazing." He moaned. He fastened his mouth to the side of her neck, careful to make sure he didn't leave a mark, as he slid into the silky wet heat. He absolutely loved the feel of how wet and oozy she felt as he sank his dick into her welcoming warmth.

"Ooh, Finn." Mercedes moaned.

"How they hell can you squeeze me so tight, right after having been filled to the brim by that baseball bat swinging between Sam's legs?" Finn mumbled against the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. Finn was a very inexperienced lover, and he lacked the emotional connection that Sam brought to the lovemaking. While he loved Mercedes, in his own 'friend who is cool and sexy' way; his heart was wrapped firmly in the petulant, selfish fist of another girl. However, Finn made up for his inexperience and lack of emotions with his running commentary on how good Mercedes smelled, how good she felt, how beautiful she was and how sexy she looked, so the gentle giant didn't orgasm alone.

As Finn was enjoying the delights of his second ever co-ed sexual gratification, Puck stood and nonchalantly helped his 'community service bro' get completely undressed. What could have been awkward was nothing more than Puck helping his brother out. He even helped Artie get into the position he'd just vacated. Artie was shocked into silence when Santana reached over to stroke his dick with her amazingly warm hand. "Wheels, how about you let me clean Mercedes up a little before we teach her how to work the top dog position?"

"Fuck," Artie whispered. "I'll agree..." he began, trying to play it cool. "As long as you bring her up by my head. I want to see every lap of your tongue on her clit." he commanded.

"Watch the tone Cripple Boy…no one likes a commanding bottom." Santana groused.

He threw her a cheeky grin. "You'll just have to deal because the flesh may have to be submissive, but the spirit is all alpha, Baby." He rolled his torso to the side and used his hand to move his legs into a better position. "Now, you said something about eating Cedes' sexy pussy for me." he prodded impatiently.

Santana chuckled. She would never admit this to another soul…even under pain of torture, but that was one thing she had always liked about the king of the nerds…Artie doesn't let much in this world cow him. She gave him a stern look but did as bade. After all, doing what he wanted was exactly what she wanted to so. Santana pushed, prodded, cajoled, and tormented Mercedes until the thick girl was lying higher on the bed with her wide hips even with Artie's head. The injured boy had a bird's eye view as Santana lowered her head. He watched her purse her lips and blow air over Mercedes nearly bare pussy ruffling the short curls left in her lightning bolt that pointed directly at her clit. The Latina inhaled deeply breathing in the spicy, fecund combination of Mercedes' juices and Sam and Finn's thick emissions. With a delicacy that belied her usual terse nature, Santana began to lick gently at the fluids on and seeping from her best friend's swollen, sensitive flesh. As he watched, Artie couldn't fight the impulse to run his hand along the soft, smooth skin of Mercedes thigh. When he reached her knee, he slid over to Santana's smooth, silky back and ran teasing fingers up her spine.

Both girls moaned Artie's pride and his cock swelled in direct proportion to the volume of their moans. His eyes were riveted on Santana's lips and mouth and tongue as she wrung more impassioned moans from Mercedes. He viewed this as an opportunity to; not only increase his arousal, which was at epic levels; but also to improve his own technique. Mercedes was writhing, her vocalizations growing louder and her words less coherent. "Make Sista-gal cum, Satan. See if you can make her scream." Artie whispered authoritatively.

Santana threw him a side-eye without lifting her head from the Mercedes buffet laid out before her. But again her desires and Artie's meshed well, so she was happy to give him what he wanted. With a hidden smirk, Santana wrapped her lips around Cedes' clit and sucked it hard even as she flicked her tongue against the uber-sensitive nubbin. Finn climbed onto the bed, gamboling like a six foot three puppy. He'd graciously decided to help Santana and himself out by playing with Mercedes large, jiggling breasts. As Santana, worked her magic, and Artie teased and tickled; Finn rolled Mercedes turgid nipples between his sports roughened fingers. Once Mercedes' moans lengthened into keening whines, he lowered his shaggy head down to take her nipples into the deep hot cavern of his suckling mouth. The three unlikely alleys managed to pull three distinct chains of orgasmic cries from the focus of their ardor. Finally satisfied, Santana helped Mercedes to mount Artie's leaking, weeping erection.

"Fuck." Artie hissed. "Shit, Damn, Motherfucker!" he groaned. "You're so fucking wet, so damn _toight_ Cedes."

"Feels…good." Mercedes responded, pressing a passionate kiss to Artie's puckered lips.

"Damn you even taste good as hell." Artie chuckled. "But I wanted one of those big, pretty titties to suck on while you ride my dick."

"And you can have one…as soon as one of our resident sex sharks tells me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing now that I'm up here." she teased a little petulantly.

"Baby, you don't need no one to tell you how to work your beautiful hips. " Artie chided. "I've got significant nerve impairment below the waist and I still get hard as a damn diamond when you dance to certain songs…you just need to channel FloRida and Ludacris, then start with Aaliyah, and work your way to Missy Elliot."

With a nod of understanding, Mercedes adjusted her legs, the new position opening her to Artie's enthralled gaze. "Shorty got low, low, low, low, low…" she sang softly she began to bounce up and down sliding up and down as Artie watched her pussy swallow and release him. He reveled in the feel of her and thoroughly enjoyed the vision as well.

"Now Aaliyah." He commanded once she had gotten the basic motions down. "Rock da boat, Rock da boat, Rock the boat…you gotta work the middle, work the middle. Now stroke it, Baby, stroke it Baby." Artie sang deepening the vocals to his range. "That's it Cedes, fuck you feel so good. Try tossing in some of those hip isolations." His head flew back and his back arched as he hissed in pleasure. "That's Perfect."

Mercedes cried out incoherently. Her own back arched, thrusting her breasts forward, as the new movements stimulated her clit internally and externally as well. She got deep into the groove, braced her hands on Artie's thighs and began to move her hips more rapidly twirling her hips in a move reminiscent of belly or hula dancers as she quickly pumped herself up and down. Artie used his strengthed core to pull himself up enough to latch onto one of her bouncing, jiggling breasts. Just as she started to sing, "Get ya freak on…get ya freak on…getcha, getcha, getcha, get ya freak on…OH FUCK!" she yelled, startling her audience as she came. She ground her hips against Artie's and the undulations of her walls contracting and releasing around him pulled Artie into the rolling waves and exploding colors of climax with her.

As they basked in the afterglow, Santana's lightly teasing, slightly snide voice slid over the, "Damn, Robo Nerd, I though crips could 'love 'em long time'. Britts said you could usually last like an hour."

Artie grinned as he came back up onto his elbows, careful to make sure that Mercedes wasn't dislodged. "Britts has my heart and all, but Mercedes got that solid gold level poonannie. He kissed the cheek of the blissed out soul singer. "Damn girl…you could ruin a brother."

"So ruined already." Sam piped up from where he sat across the room watching avidly. "Mercedes, officially, has me on complete lock. Shit. I mean damn." He murmured. "She's so tight, so wet, so hot…just so damn good and freaky in just the right way…" he defended when he realized that they were all looking at him.

Finn was the first to start to laugh, but one by one they fell like dominoes. Once he got himself under control, Finn spoke up his face flaming as he admitted. "She is so soft and everything feels so warm and wet and awesomesauce. And her boobs, they taste like skin, but sweeter or something."

"She is also right her. My legs might be numb, my skin might still be tingling, but my ears still work just fine." Mercedes groused, rising up to glare around the room. However, when her eyes came to rest on Mike, he glare melted into a sensual smile. "Mikey boy, you poor thing, have you been hard this whole time?" she asked her voice quiet and seductive. She came all the way to her hands and knees, dismounting Artie as she moved to the end of the big bed. She gestured to her friend to come closer. Wrapping her hand around the base, she gently stroked his cock. "Ooh, you're as unstereotypical as they come, aren't you mike. You're tall, and you can dance. You're a great driver…and you've got a lovely magic stick, don't cha." Mercedes' eyes were locked on miles as she lowered her mouth and teased the head of him against her lips.

"Please, oh God this…I dream this. Fuck." Mike begged. "Shit. So soft." When Mercedes opened her mouth and slowly fed his dick inside, he thrust forward involuntarily.

Mercedes threw him a stern look that lost quite a bit of the intended fierceness since her mouth was full of a long, thick, hard, pulsing cock. Mike grew even harder looking down at her like that. "Sam…come here…you gotta…Oh God…come look" he panted.

Sam walked over and stood beside his best friend. "Oh my God, Mercedes you look so damn beautiful with your pretty lips wrapped around a cock." He groaned, gently fisting his own hardened member. "Your face was made for this Baby. Suck him hard, Mercy Baby. I want to watch your fluffy little cheeks cave in as you suck Mike's cock deep and hard."

Sam's words, spoken in a passion hardened, throaty shout, drew every one closer. As they watched, Mercedes sucked Mile deeper than he'd ever thought possible, pulling her cheeks taut with the force of her suction. "So Sexy." Mike moaned. He carefully gathered Mercedes hair and pulled it back and over one shoulder so that he could see better. His hands ached to bury themselves in the long wealth of hair, but he knew better. Mercedes had threatened more than one of them with a fate far worse than a quick easy disemboweling for touching her weave. Instead he simply fisted them at his sides. "God, lick my dick Cede…let us all see you use your sharp little tongue for pleasure rather than cutting us down." He coaxed gently.

Mercedes flushed. There was a real power to this. She'd never realized that there could be. She'd always assumed that she had theses fantasies because she had something of a submissive nature, but here in the moment, she understood. With six people crowding around her, watching her, wanting her; she felt more powerful and confident than she'd ever before hoped or wished or thought she could be. In that instant she became what she always put forth to the world…a strong, amazingly talented diva, with a heart of gold. With a little smirk, she lapped gently at Mike's sensitive slit, allowing some of his pre cum to collect on her tongue before pulling back and letting a slim string of fluid tether her to him for a long moment before changing from little laps to long strong licks up the vein on the underside of his shaft. Her fingers moved to softly encircle his balls. She carefully tickled them and loved the sound of pleasure that Mike released.

Artie spoke up quietly. "Lick his balls. Then gently, very gently, pull each one into your mouth and roll them around on your tongue." He directed.

Mike's eyes stretched wide then narrowed into slits as Mercedes not only did as directed, she went one better, stroking Mike's hard shaft quickly. "Shén gāisǐ de gāisǐ de, wǒ tā mā de kǎ míng wèi nǐ de zuǐruǎn tā mā de, Cede!" He yelled as he erupted. The first thick shots flew over her head to decorate Mercedes back. The rest she deftly jerked out onto her breasts. "So beautiful." Mike panted, as he caught his breath and his brain re-congealed. "You are like some short, pretty, thick little sex goddess." He murmured, his tone thick with satiation. "Where the hell did you learn to do that? You were jerking me perfect."

Mercedes giggled, and ducked her head shyly. "Well, Artie kind of made me realize that I knew more about how to move sexually because it's in all the videos I watch. So I went a little old school." She chuckled. "Got that one from LL Cool J."

"Damn, that's hot." Puck laughed as he drew closer to her right side. "So you learn anything from Snoop Dogg?"

"Something tells me Puck's really hoping that you learned something from Uncle Luke." Sam laughed.

"White boy, what you know about Uncle Luke?" Mercedes verbalized everyone's shock.

The blonde chuckled a little arrogantly. He was used to being underestimated. "I know my daddy has every one of his CDs, I've been listening to Luther Campbell and the 2 Live Crew since before I knew what the hell 'face down, ass up' even meant."

"Damn, kid, I had your dad pegged as a Garth Brooks, George Strait, Chris Ledoux kind of guy." Artie laughed.

"He likes them too." Sam replied nonchalantly.

Finn looked confused. "I thought your dad hated hip hop. It was just yesterday he went on for twenty minutes about how much he can't stand Lil Wayne and that Rick Ross was just a poor man's Biggie Smalls."

"Yeahhh. Daddy hates _modern_ hip hop. He really likes rap, but he thinks that modern hip hop is the bacteria feasting on the corpse of rap. He says that rap pretty much died around ten, twelve years ago." Sam explained. "He pretty much thinks that the current crop of hip hop artists 'belittle, denigrate, deride, and sully pretty much every topic they try to touch on. And don't even get him started on the lack of subtly that they use when talking about sex." Sam finished with a wry laugh.

"Are you done with that lovely dissertation on the state of modern music?" Puck asked mockingly. "Cause it's my turn to fuck Sexy Mama."

"Usually, I'd continue to babble on, just on GP, but I'm so shocked that you know how to say the word dissertation let alone how to use it properly in a sentence…so I'm gonna shut up and watch you fuck my girl." Sam threw back.

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow, "Your Girl?" She asked with a deceptively calm voice.

"Thought we established that the other day in glee." Sam pointed out.

"Did we? I thought I told you to ask me again after this weekend." She reminded him. "Just in case, you know, you wanted to change your mind."

"Hey, none of that." Sam chided. His heart hurt for Mercedes for just a moment. She was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Here he was carefully not trying to feel like they were all taking advantage of her and that he wasn't using her to make his deepest fantasies come true, and she was feeling like she was the one doing wrong. "I think that I like you even more, want you even more after the last few hours. Everybody has kinks, Mercy Baby, if they say they don't then they are lying and have some of the darkest. You and me, though, we just happen to have two kinks that go together like hamhocks and collard greens." He helped her into a seated position and sat behind her on the bed, wrapping her in his arms. The others moved away a bit, they wanted to give them at least the impression of privacy, but they wanted to be near enough to help Sam convince Mercedes of his sincerity. "You like the power and the pleasure of being desired and sexed up by all of us her. I like the sensuality and pleasure of watching you being desired and sexed up by all of us here. That sounds like a match made in heaven to me."

"Bur Sam, Quinn hurt you by just kissing Finn while she was with you. I not only kissed Finn, I fucked him…not two minutes after making love with you. In fact, I've pretty much fucked your entire social circle." She began.

"Ok first of all. You are nothing like Quinn. She went behind my back to hook up with the guy I thought would be my best friend, and she lied about it right to my face. You have been nothing but honest about all of this. You gave me an out in glee, remember, I told you then that I still wanted this and you. I've been here the whole time; this is something we are doing together. This is something that I kinda hope and pray we'll do together at least a few more times. I've gotta build up my stamina if I'm gonna keep up with you. I mean, you've had me, Finn, Artie and sorta Mike already…and you're still looking forward to Puck. I need their help to keep my insatiable, sexy woman satisfied." He kissed her deeply, hoping to prove his words with his passion. When he broke the kiss, he gave her a severe look. "Now, just so there is no confusion, I'll just say it now. This we're doing together. If I'm not there to participate or to watch, then it doesn't happen. You are my girl, and while I do get off like gangbusters on the thought of watching you with our friends, no sexing or even making out with anyone else if I'm not there…except maybe Santana, but only if the two of you take pictures, or video it for the rest of us." he smirked lasciviously. "That would be cheating Miss Missy. But in that same vein, I will never sex up or make out with anybody other than you if you are not there being an active participant."

Mercedes gave Sam a beautiful, if mischievous, smile. "Well, I guess I can be as magnanimous as you and say that maybe you can get with Puck or Mike as long as you take pictures or video it." she teased.

"Hells Yeah, slash is hot." Santana crowed. "What, Vampire Diaries fanfiction is hot." She responded to the shocked looks on Mercedes, Sam and Artie's faces. "Now since all the emo bullshit is said and done, and btw Cedes, you could never be like Quinn, you have a heart rather than a mechanical replacement…now can we get back to the damn fucking?"

"How are you impatient for Puck to get to fuck Mercedes?" Artie asked with a laugh.

Santana laughed evilly. "Because while Puck's hitting it from behind, I'm gonna be right below Cedes with my mouth sucking her clit 'til she fucking squirts. I thought that we'd have have finished everything and I'd be cleaning up the bukkake by now, but…" she glared at the boys. "Plus too, if her face is right there any way, maybe she'll want to return the lady kisses favor."

"Pull over Shorty, you moving too fast." Mercedes protested. "I might be up to getting you off with my fingers, I'm good with that. But I'm not sure about 'lady kisses'…I don't much like how I taste. Not sure I'm ready to taste another chick, even you Tan."

Santana gave a Kanye shrug. "Now's the time to get used to it then, I probably taste more like Puck than me right now. Though to be honest, I've gotta admit, I'm not hating the cocktail I sucked out of you earlier. You and Sam managed to make even Frankenteen taste better. That or he finally realized that FatCake filling is not an actual food group." She jibbed at her favorite verbal punching bag.

"Sexy Mama, you should give it a try. I mean I think you taste better than any other broad I've ever had the pleasure of licking, so your tongue must not work right. But Santana's a good training pussy. She's barely got a taste at all." Puck advised. "But first and fore-fucking-most, get that sexy ass back in the aid." Mercedes laughed merrily as Sam rushed to help her get into the 'proper' position. "Hell yeah." The avowed sex shark muttered as he moved behind his prize. Puck ran his hands over the large mounds of Mercedes big but firm ass. "This shit right here, this is what I dream about. Sexy Mama, your ass is amazing." He leaned down and nibbled at each succulent cheek before dragging his tongue down the cleft between the globes. "I've been dreaming of getting to play with your ass since the second week of freshman year." He reminisced quietly, but his voice was intense enough to carry to everyone in the room. "You were wearing a white shirt with a black and red pattern thing all over the front. But more importantly, you were wearing a pair of fucking painted on red jean legging things with black embroidery where the pockets should have been. Adams knocked your books down, unfunny mutherfucker. Anyway, when you bent over, half the hall got hard ons. Your ass..." he gave the backside in question another long lick, "was just too tempting to resist. I reached out and smacked it. It wasn't a hard smack, really just a barely disguised grope. You turned around and hit me with a right cross that caught me on the chin and knocked me on my ass in the middle of the English hall. I started dreaming of your ass that night. I have rained gallons of cum onto it. I have left hickeys of all shapes and sizes all over it. I have plundered it with my fingers, tongue and dick, and after that Tina Turner duets performance with Santana, I've spanked it purple…all in my damn dreams. By the end of this weekend, you aren't gonna be able to sit comfortably for a week…cause tomorrow, I'm making all my dreams come true. Tonight, I'm just gonna have to settle for fucking your pretty little pussy hard and fast from behind. Watching as your p-h-a-t ass bounces off my hips…it's gonna be so fucking hot." He groaned.

Mercedes turned to look over her shoulder at her mohawked lover. "You're talking a good game, damn good. Yet my pussy is still empty. Don't tell me you're all-Oh SHIT!" she broke off with a scream of pure delight when Puck grabbed her ass in a two handed death grip and slammed his 'Richard' forward, filling her swiftly, propelling her forward and into a sharp orgasm.

Puck's hips didn't still for even a moment. He fucked her hard and fast. He made her cum over and over before he reached under her and grabbed her breasts. He pulled her up onto her knees and gave Santana a few seconds to maneuver herself into place beneath her. As soon as she was there, Puck whispered forcefully, "I'm gonna put you down and you're gonna bury your pretty little face between Santana's thighs. You're gonna eat her pussy, and do what you feel her doing to you. You don't think I bought that bullshit excuse you tried to throw us; you were just worried you wouldn't know what to do. But I gots you boo." He lowered her, hunching over her back to give her instructions. "Lick her gently everywhere but her clit for a while." Step by step Puck helped Mercedes to bring their Latin lover to orgasm after orgasm, pausing only to wring more of them from Mercedes herself. His concentration on making sure that the girls were as satisfied as possible helped to stave off his own eruption, but eventually even Santana couldn't handle any more stimulation. She time it perfectly, when Mercedes body seized in final explosion, Tana leaned her head back and licked Puck's balls sucking them just a little. With a roar that hurt his own throat it was so loud Puck came. He came long and strong. His hips jerking so hard that he pulled out of Mercedes spasming warmth. His cum sprayed over the ass he'd worshipped from afar for so long and over the face of the first girl to ever blow him. When he finally finished cumming, Puck fell against the few remaining pillows that hadn't been jostled from the bed in the hours since they had entered the room. Santana squirmed from under an even more spent Mercedes. The still twitching girl curled into a ball, trying to contain the waves still buffeting her despite the absence of direct stimulation.

It was all too hot for the other guys. Sam, mike and Finn scrambled to kneel around her on the bed. They barely had to touch their dicks before they were erupting all over her side, legs and arms. Santana rolled tiredly off the bed and took pity on Artie, taking him into her mouth she was grateful that he didn't last any longer than the other guys. So tired was she that she actually dozed off seated on the floor with her head on Artie's lap. Mike scooped her up and laid her on the bed next to Mercedes. The two girls curled around each other while the guys figured out their arrangements. Puck and Sam let Finn and Mike argue. They scooped up Artie, slipped him in in between the girls after they tickled and prodded them apart and got into the bed behind their respective firsts. Finn and Mike finally noticed the situation and gave it up they grabbed the sleeping bags Santana had advised them to bring with and got comfortable on the floor.

The next day everyone showered and they all went back to the diner for breakfast. Once they got back to the house, to Santana's bedroom, the guys worked together stripping both girls and spending the rest of the day in various sexual positions with them. Santana hadn't broken her 'No Mo Gigantor' caveat, but otherwise the entire weekend was spent sucking, fucking, or filling other bodily needs. At one point one particularly kinky pairing decided to try to do two of those at the same time. Monday, Sam and Mercedes walked into McKinley High holding hands and as an official couple. Yet that wasn't the last weekend of glee-debauchery for the seven friends. But Santana's words proved prophetic, Artie and Mike went back to the girls they loved when they finally managed to convince them that it was only cheating if things happened behind the others backs. Rachel managed to pull Finn back to her side, though the others still felt she treated him abysmally. They let him go and wished him the best. As for the remaining foursome…

McKinley High Class of 2012 Fifteen Year Reunion

Mercedes and Sam pulled into the parking lot of Lima State Park. Their class reunion committee had planned the opening event of the weekend as a family barbeque. It had taken several acts of questionable natures by their publicists, but they were both able to slip away, with Hollyweird and Nashville none the wiser. They looked into the back seat of the SUV and chuckled when Santana and Puck finally came up for air. "Satan, how would FLAG and your other organizations like it if they find out that when the face and head of their rights campaigns disappears once a month it's to get her almost hetero freak on with her first boy-toy?" Sam teased.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I could give less than a fuck. I didn't hear you complaining last night when your sexy rock star wife was sucking your ball juice out of my chocha." She taunted back. "Besides I wants me a baby…and Lisele cannot give me one. Puck can, you can…so they are just shit out of luck."

"Well then one of these days you're gonna have to let some of that ball juice stay in your chocha, instead of Mercedes mouth." Puck taunted.

Santana gave him a look. "yeah well, I figure that it didn't matter last night for either of us." she crowed.

"Wait, why not?" Sam asked, looking at the two smirking girls.

"Protein will be good for the babies." The best friends for the last sixteen years said as one.

…

Santana looked around at everyone, her story had all the boys sitting here with bulges in their britches. While I can admit that my panties were wet as a river, I just started to laugh. "Damn, Satan…you need to write a damn book. That story was at least as good as that Shades of Grey shit."

She reached across for a fist bump. "True dat. But I wants to put you two on blast, one day, when I am ready to breed…I will call in one of those many, many favors you owe me, and if you give me boy baby batter, I'm gonna be one pissed off Snix."

Before I could say anything, Sam stood up and pulled me from my seat. "We'll see ya'll later…like next week." He bundled me towards the door.

"Uh Sam…I leave tomorrow." Finn said confused.

"Yeah, safe journeys then." Sam threw back unconcerned.

"Lucky Bastard." I heard Artie yell behind us as the door closed.

An hour later, I was a sweaty, sticky, puddle of happy, I didn't even care that my weave was officially a rats nest or that my sheets probably needed to be burned. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to get Santana to write that shit down for me if it gets you this worked up." I said quietly.

"Or you and she could just take some of those pictures she mentioned."

* * *

Translations:

Shén gāisǐ de gāisǐ de, wǒ tā mā de kǎ míng wèi nǐ de zuǐruǎn tā mā de, Cede!

God fucking damn, I'm fucking cumming for your soft fucking mouth, Cede!

GP = General Principal

* * *

Non-Glee songs mentioned:

FloRida, Get Low

Ludacris, How Low

Aaliyah, Rock the Boat

Missy 'Misdemeanor' Elliot, Get Ya Freak On

LL Cool J, Something Like A Phenomenon

Snoop Dogg, Doggy Style

2 Live Crew, Face Down, Ass Up

* * *

Everyone please pray for my & Anni's godson. He was recently diagnosed with Leukemia, his name is Erik and he's only 3.

This was written and is so long because with no laptop, I can write in waiting rooms, but not type...and I couldn't concentrate enough to focus on any of my main stories.

Thank you for any prayers and well wishes.

Illiandyandra


End file.
